Y el primer Mister Santuario es
by Dama de los hielos
Summary: Por una tonta discusion con algunas diosas del Olimpo Athena ha decidido hacer un concurso para saber quien es ¿¡El mas bello del santuario? Un momento...¡¿QUE NO SE SUPONE QUE AFRODITA TIENE ESE TITULO!
1. Chapter 1 ¿Cocurso?

-Muy bien mis queridos caballeros, en estos momentos deben estar preguntándose para que los eh mandado llamar no es así-En la cámara del patriarca, Athena , el patriarca Shion, los caballeros dorados, además de los cinco de bronce que no podían faltar , exactamente era lo que cada uno de ellos se preguntaba- Hace algunos días, en el olimpo se llevó a cabo una reunión donde asistieron todos y cada uno de los dioses, pero eso no es lo importante, después de que se animara la reunión, comenzaron a pelear las diosas ninfas entre otras deidades, por decidir quién era el guerrero más apuesto sobre el universo sin contar a los dioses, por un lado Perséfone defendía a sus espectros, Anfitrite a sus marinos, mi hermana Artemisa a sus ángeles y por ende yo a mis queridos caballeros- Aquel suceso que les contaba no tenía sentido para ninguno de ellos, más aun viniendo de ella, Saori Kido estaba defendiendo a sus caballeros, ¿aunque fuera una tacaña sin remedio? Esto era malo muy malo, algo feo venia eso era más que seguro, cuando ella había dicho mis queridos caballeros un brillo angelical salió de sus ojos lo que significaba nada bueno

-No entiendo ¿qué significa esto Saori?- Ese estúpido de Seiya tenía que abrir la boca

-Buena pregunta Seiya, bueno como les decía, esa discusión no llego a ningún lado y Afrodita harta de oír nuestra discusión propuso una maravillosa idea…-oh si esto era malo…

-Podrías dejarte de rodeos por favor- Allí estas de nuevo Seiya, porque demonios alguien lo dejaba hablar, aquel castaño era visto con ojos de ametralladora por todos y cada uno de sus compañeros

-Está bien parece que estas impaciente Seiya

-No es eso solo me molesta, ¡no estoy entendiendo nada!- Una gotita bajo por la cabeza de todos

-Dejando eso de lado, como les decía Afrodita propuso una grandiosa idea, para que dejáramos de discutir

Flash Back

-Por qué demonios no dejan de discutir de una vez por todas, si tanto quieren saber que ser sobre la faz de la tierra es el más bello, fácil porque no hacen un concurso y así terminan con esta tonta discusión que no los lleva a ningún lado- Las diosas que participaban en aquella discusión se quedaron pensativas, Afrodita les había dado una muy buena idea ¿porque no hacerlo?

-Afrodita me acabas de dar una excelente idea- Dijo Saori entusiasmada, _**hare un concurso para saber quién es la persona más bella en mi santuario, aunque afrodita lleva las de ganar, pero que importa así poder reunir más dinero para la fundación ¡ha, ha, ha!**_- Al menos hare algo para des aburrir a mis caballeros que recientemente se han quejado de que no tienen nada interesante que hacer, al menos tendrán unas semanas para dejar de decir eso- Athena se fue maquilando aquel plan que le había venido a la cabeza después de aquella discusión

Fin

-Por lo que mis queridos caballeros durante los próximos días haremos los preparativos para el primer concurso de Míster Santuario – Todos los caballeros se vieron los unos a los otros, de antemano cada uno sabía que algo les esperaba, ¿pero porque ellos tenían que pagar?, fácil no le podían negar nada a su ¨querida diosa¨ (Mejor dicho no querían se atravesados por Nike y ser partidos a la mitad)


	2. Chapter 2 Correctivo 04

Correctivo 04

Después de terminar de hablar con Athena los caballeros dorados decidieron reunirse en la casa del santo dorado de leo, los caballeros de bronce habían sido excluidos por Athena ya que ninguno puso objeción a su mandato, a ella no le pareció nada divertido y decidido desecharlos, por lo que dejaban solamente a los dorados con el concurso.

-No puede ser lo que nos faltaba ahora resulta que nos convertiremos en un espectáculo para nuestra diosa- Decía molesto el caballero de Acuario

-Sí parece que no le basta entretenerse con Seiya y ahora vamos a ser sus payasitos de circo-Le siguió el caballero de escorpión

- Eso no me importa en absoluto ¡cómo demonios se le puede ocurrir a Athena que hay alguien más bello en este santuario que no sea yo!-Ahora afrodita decía aquello con frustracion

-Afrodita acaso no te has dado cuenta de que ella lo hace solo para divertirse crees que le importa lo que tu pienses sobre ello, es una forma de entretenerse

-Cállate de una buena vez Milo no sabes lo que dices

-O será que acaso tienes miedo de que alguno de nosotros te quite ¨tu trono¨

-No hay necesidad de ello, soy demasiado bello para que alguien me iguale simplemente, pero me importa saber que otros lo digan, pensándolo de cierta forma así podre mostrarle al mundo que nadie podrá hacerme competencia ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-

-Bueno chicos no lo vean de esa manera piensen que así complaceremos a nuestra diosa- Aioros trataba de animarlos

-Hermano será mejor que te quedes callado, no sabes lo que dices, aun no conoces bien a la Athena de esta época

-Pero

-Es cierto Aioros, parece que sigues pensando que es la persona más tierna sobre esta tierra, esa chica es un verdadero demonio con el disfraz de una diosa, Aioria tiene razón

-Pero Shura yo creo que

- Aun así no nos queda más remedio que hacer lo que ella nos ha encomendado si no nos esperara el mismo destino que a Saga, después de haber desobedecido a Athena…

**_Flashback_**

**_-Saga_**

**_-¿Me mando a llamar?_**

**_-Claro que sí, necesito que me hagas un favor_**

**_-¿Cuál? hare lo que me pida_**

**_-Muy bien Saga esa es la actitud-Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por el rostro de aquella diosa, al verla Saga no pudo evitar tragar saliva, un rato después Saga se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello_**

**_-Pero Athena esto es muy tonto además Seiya es insoportable, ¡nunca lo acompañaría a comprar ropa!, simplemente es desesperante estar con él, me saca muy rápido de mis casillas con sus estúpidas preguntas como: ¿En serio Kannon y tu son hermanos?, ¡dios mío no hay persona más tonta que el! Athena lamento decirle que no lo hare_**

**_-Saga no pensé que tu desobedecerías mis órdenes cuando yo…_**

**_-Eso no importa me niego rotundamente- El caballero de géminis dio media vuelta para salir, Athena cansada de la actitud de Saga_**

**_-¿Acaso piensas desobedecer mis órdenes?_**

**_-Si_**

**_-Saga de géminis me estas retando y eso no es muy bueno- Athena veía al santo furiosa- ¡Shion!- Llamo al patriarca el enseguida hizo su aparición_**

**_-Que sucede Athena_**

**_-Parece que saga está muy rebelde, aplícale el correctivo 04_**

**_-Pero Athena_**

**_-Sin peros- El caballero de Géminis se quedó pensando por un instante que demonios era el correctivo 04_**

**_-Muy bien, Saga acompáñame por favor- Sin rechistar Saga fue con el patriarca, seguía preguntándose qué diablos era eso de correctivo, en fin debía ser mejor a acompañar a Seiya o seguir aguantando a Athena, sin darse cuenta el Patriarca y el habían llegado al recinto de amazonas- ¡Marín!- Grito Shion, la mencionada apareció minutos más tarde_**

**_-¿Sucede algo su ilustrísima?-El patriarca suspiro asintiendo con desgana- ¿Y bien?_**

**_-Aplicación del correctivo 04- Al oír aquellas palabras, la chica regreso rápidamente al recinto, algunas amazonas que se encontraban reunidas, fueron llamadas por Marín, ella les dijo algo y pronto un grito de alegría fue lo que se oyó por todo el santuario- De alguna u otra manera Saga intuyo que algo malo se avecinaba, pero era demasiado tarde- cerca de seis amazonas entre las que se encontraban Marín, June, Geist entre otras, no podía ver sus rostros pero eso preocupo a Saga, algo muy dentro de él le decía que debía correr_**

**_-¿Qué significa esto?_**

**_-Saga por desobedecer a Athena tendrás que cumplir con un castigo que Athena ha decidido llamar correctivo 04, hoy llevaras a estas amazonas a Rodorio y las acompañaras a comprar cualquier cosa que a ella les plazca, además de que tu pagaras todos y cada uno de los gastos_**

**_-¿¡QUE!?_**

**_-Tú te lo buscaste_**

**_-Pero, pero_**

**_-Nada_**

**_-Patriarca no me puede hacer esto_**

**_-No son órdenes mías son de Athena_**

**_-Shion-Saga se vio arrastrado por las amazonas_**

**_-No te preocupes Saga nosotros te trataremos muuuy bien_**

**_Fin de Flashback_**

¡No!-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo después de recordar aquello

-Por su bien será mejor que lo hagamos, no querrian ir al menos con ninguna -de esas locas, lo digo porque al menos aprecio algo a cada uno de ustedes y pueden dejarlos traumados de por vida - Saga también estaba consciente de lo que le ocurriría si desobedecía nuevamente

-¿Pero por donde deberíamos empezar?

-Athena dijo que ella se encargaría de los arreglos, nuestro deber era prepararnos para el acontecimiento

-Sigo diciendo ¿que deberíamos hacer primero?

-¿Alguno aquí sabe de qué manera comenzaremos con esto?- Dijo por fin Dokko

-Mejor dicho ¿alguno sabe sobre certámenes de belleza?- Lo único que los dorados pudieron pensar en ese instante fue: Afrodita, por alguna u otra razón tan sumidos estaban en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que el caballero de piscis se había marchado dejándoles una nota

_**Lo siento pero ahora son mis adversarios, ah y ni se les ocurra acercarse a mi casa porque morirán por mis rosas antes de hacerlo**_

_***Afrodita***_

_PD: ¡PERDERAN HA, HA, HA!_

-Por Athena- A todos les salió una gotita estilo anime

-Bueno debo decir que Afrodita se tomara esto muy en serio

-Sí y nosotros haremos el ridículo-Los santos se resignaron y mejor decidieron averiguar a su manera, cada uno se marchó a su respectivo templo, dejando a solas al caballero de Leo pensando.

-¡Tengo una grandiosa idea!, ya se a quién debo preguntarle seguramente me ayudara o al menos eso creo…


	3. Chapter 3 De favores ideas y

¡Hola! bueno aqui ya regrese con otro capitulo de este loco fic que se me ocurrio de la nada, pero bueno

** : _¡Gracias! a veces me gusta torturar a mis queridos dorados y quien mas que Saori para ello xD, uh lamento lo de Ikki pero eso les pasa por obedientes, y ya sabras quien ayudara a Aioria en este capi, Esque no quise traumar a Saga pero eso le pasa por desobedecer a su diosa! Eso del arco y la flecha no me gusto para nada, pero tendre que hacer pedirle amablemente a Aioros una de sus flechas -.- JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO! Y Aqui esta el capitulo asi que no va a funcionar hehehehehehehe, concuerdo contigo en eso de Dita, no es el unico bello de los dorados, ademas cada uno tiene lo suyo! y que creeeeeeeesssss? JOJOJOJOJOJJOJOJOJOJOJOJO (Esa es mi risa macabra xD) Si los hare desfilar como me lo pediste, ya me los imagino Gracias por el review (Gulp! vas en serio con eso no?, hay dioses!) Besos helados!_**

Ahora si el cap

* * *

Capitulo 3: De favores ideas y resignaciones...

-Muy bien Athena dijo que el concurso seria en dos semanas por lo que tendré el tiempo suficiente para hacerme un tratamiento facial, además de arreglar algunas imperfecciones de mi cabello, ¡qué bien!- El santo dorado de piscis sonreía, pues según él, no habría ningún adversario digno de competir con su belleza, mientras pensaba eso se encontraba sentado frente a su espejo, admirándose- Por dios como Athena puede dudar que haya alguien más bello que yo, debe de estar ciega, ¡soy una belleza!

-Camus que debemos de hacer, sinceramente todos sabemos que afrodita tiene todas las de ganar, no hay motivo alguno para que haga este tonto concurso

-Quisiera que eso mismo se lo dijeras a ella y no a mí, quejándote conmigo no vas a conseguir nada Milo

-Lo sé pero de algún modo tengo que sacarme la frustración- Camus suspiro, a veces Milo perdón él se comportaba como niño pequeño, y ¿quién tenía la paciencia para aguantarlo? Solamente el por algo Milo consideraba a Camus su mejor amigo, de pronto a Milo se le ocurrió una idea

-Y ¿ahora que te sucede?-El caballero de acuario vio a Milo algo extrañado

-Sabes, creo que te voy a dejar de molestar, nos veremos luego heladito con patas- El escorpión salió silbando alegremente de la casa de acuario, no por nada pero Camus comenzó a temer, que Milo cambiara de opinión repentinamente y se fuera feliz no atraía nada bueno, algo debía habérsele ocurrido a su amigo

-Shion es en serio ¿no puedes hacer nada por mí?

-Lo siento Dokko Athena dejo muy en claro que ninguno de sus doce caballeros estaría fuera de dicho certamen aunque considero un poco el dejar fuera también a Aioros, ya vez que no puso tampoco objeción al igual que los santos de bronce

-Entonces porque no lo hizo

-No tengo idea

-¡Maldigo la hora en que se me ocurrió dejar mi cuerpo de viejito!- Shion compadeció a su viejo amigo

-Lo siento sabes que si pudiera hacer algo por ti no dudaría en ayudarte pero estoy atado de pies y manos, al menos no se le ocurrió a nuestra diosa ponerme a mí también a concursar

-Tienes suerte

-Ni tanta, me quede fuera de concursar, pero Athena me ha dicho que seré uno de los jurados principales- Si el pobre patriarca Shion se salvó de concursar pero no por ello de ser juez, el seguía pensando porque demonios él tenía que actuar de juez si le daba igual quién de los santos dorados era el más bello, ¡era hombre! Si tan solo el concurso se hubiera tratado de decidir quién era la amazona más hermosa o no se la diosa más bella…bueno no eso de escoger a la diosa más bella siempre traía consecuencias, sino pregúntenle a Príamo, Héctor o algún troyano si no es cierto, pero regresando al tema, como diablos podía ayudar su decisión, ¿no para eso eran necesarias las mujeres? Imagínense que después de ello tacharan de gay al patriarca, aunque ahora fuera alguien reservado, en su pasada juventud no era muy recatado que digamos, pero eso es otro cuento

-Ahora si Afrodita aunque no me importe en absoluto ese título de ser el más bello del santuario, me lo ganare si con eso puedo molestarte, además eso será en venganza por abandonarnos a nuestra suerte, no solo a mi sino a todos – Pues si esa había sido la genial idea que se le había ocurrido a Milo mientras estaba en la casa de acuario, ganar el dichoso certamen para molestar a Afrodita y vengarse después de dejarlos abandonados a todos los dorados

-¡Por favor!

-Aioria pero

-En serio si no estuviera mi honor como caballero de por medio no estaría pidiéndote esto, debes ayudarme

¿Pero que gano yo con todo esto?

-Si logras que no haga el ridículo, pídeme lo que quieras, hare hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo- Pues ahí teníamos a nuestro querido santo dorado de leo Aioria, pidiéndole… bueno no… rogándole casi de rodillas y a punto de ponerse a llorar a nuestra querida amazona de águila, si a la mismísima Marín que le ayudara, después de todo podía ser un santo, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una mujer, cerca de diez minutos tenia rogándole Aioria

-Muy bien pero eso sí, no te eches para atrás al terminar el concurso, cumple tu palabra Aioria

-Te doy mi palabra como santo de Athena que soy

-Bien, entonces tu dirás cuando comenzamos

-Mañana por la mañana

-Está bien entonces te veré en tu casa

-¡Gracias Marín!

-¿Señorita Saori no cree que los caballeros dorados deben estar en aprietos?

-Claro que no Shun o tal vez si, cielos ya me pusiste a pensar, si ellos hacen el ridículo en la gala, es muy probable que los fondos para la fundación se reduzcan así no tendría ningún caso hacer todo esto sería completamente en vano, mi fundación no se vería beneficiada

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé ¿que podría hacer para darles una mano?

-Estoy seguro que ninguno de ellos tiene experiencia en este tipo de cosa, tal vez Afrodita sí, pero conociéndolo es muy seguro que los haya dejado abandonados, el pensar que alguien pueda ser considerado más bello que el tal vez golpeo su ego

-Me estas preocupando más Shun- Athena se quedó pensado durante algunos minutos- ¡Ya se lo que hare!

-¿Qué?

-Traeré a algunas chicas que los ayuden, asi no me preocupare ellas los disciplinaran

-Pero no cree que…

-Ya veras, yo sé lo que hago, déjame hacer algunas llamadas, además dile a Shiryu, Hyoga y también a Seiya que vengan aquí los necesito

-Está bien regreso enseguida- El pobre caballero de Andrómeda salió de la sala del patriarca para ir a buscar a sus amigos

-¿Saga en serio piensas concursar?

-Daria cualquier cosa por evitarlo pero es imposible, no quiero quedarme en bancarrota de nuevo, aún sigo pereciendo los estragos de aquella vez, esas locas me dejaron sin un solo peso, además de que no paraban de comprar como locas, ni muerto de nuevo me enfrento nuevamente a ese correctivo, además según lo que escuche de Shion me fue bien comparado a lo que sería si me hubieran aplicado el correctivo 01

-¿Y eso qué?

-Es aun peor que lidiar con esas amazonas locas

-Que puede ser peor que eso

-Ir de compras con Athena

-Por primera vez agradezco a los dioses el ser el gemelo menor

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado!

Y dejen review :)

Besos helados


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Ayuda? Parte 1

Saori, se había dado a la tarea de buscar a quienes le podrían ayudar con sus santos dorados (Bueno de hecho pensaba más en que no hicieran el ridículo) por lo que contacto a algunas conocidas, para su suerte todas accedieron, ya que significaba ir a Grecia…

Ahora Saori se encontraba junto a Jabu y Geki esperando a las personas que le ayudarían en el aeropuerto

-El vuelo 2394 procedente de Inglaterra, ha llegado, los pasajeros saldrán por la sala número 10- Anunciaron, la diosa sonrió

-Jabu, Geki vamos- Los tres comenzaron a caminar, en dirección a la dichosa sala anunciada, en menos de lo esperado los pasajeros comenzaron a salir. Enseguida la diosa de la sabiduría busco a las personas que estaba esperando, pronto logro reconocer a Tatsumi, el vio a Athena y se acercó a ella, Tatsumi no venía solo, de hecho era acompañado por dos jóvenes, una castaña y otra pelinegra ambas de ojos rojos, la primera vestía una falda a mitad de muslo negra, un top de mismo color cubierta con una campera azul eléctrica totalmente desabrochada y tacones de mismo tono, dejando su hermoso pelo castaño suelto por otro lado la pelinegra vestía un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas de tirantes, tacones de mismo tono y su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza dejando unos cuanto mechones sueltos

-¡Saori!-Dijo alegremente la castaña mientras la abrazaba

-¡Liz!, ¡Hannah! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Es cierto, demasiado, me alegra mucho verte Saori

-Claro a mí también-

-Aunque deberías visitarnos más seguido- Decía la castaña que respondía al nombre de Liz

-Bueno los asuntos del santuario y los negocios me dejan sin mucho tiempo, además la fundación

-Es cierto- Esta vez fue la pelinegra, llamada Hannah

-Señorita Saori, debemos irnos, aún tiene cosas que hacer y debe hablar con las otras chicas que la ayudaran tal vez ya estén en el santuario

-Oh es cierto, chicas, Jabu, Geki, vamos el santuario nos espera- Dicho esto, los seis salieron del aeropuerto

Mientras tanto en el santuario los santos se encontraban entrenando…

-Oye Milo

-¿Qué sucede Kannon?

-¿No crees que el día de hoy tenemos demasiadas visitas?

-Es cierto, Seiya llego con alguien, Shun e Ikki también, Hyoga lo mismo, Shiryu también, ¿qué crees que suceda?

-No lo sé, además de eso, algunas amazonas también, todos se están dirigiendo hacia los aposentos de Athena ¿será que algo trama?

-¿Lo crees?

-Tratándose de ella me espero todo

-Bueno pensándolo bien creo que tienes mucha razón, de Athena se puede esperar cualquier cosa y a veces es de temer- Los dos santos se quedaron pensando en que ocurría en esos momentos en el santuario

Tiempo después Athena, sus acompañantes además de sus santos y Tatsumi se encontraban llegando al santuario

-Al fin llegamos

-Sí, estaba a punto de quedarme entumida allí, Saori no mencionaste este lugar seria enorme- Le dijo Liz sonriente

-Y muy bonito-Completo Hannah

-Bueno ya saben, lo típico- Les respondió la diosa, tratando de parecer "humilde"- Creo que aún nos falta mucho camino, así que a caminar

-¿Qué?

-Pues sí, debemos llegar hasta mis aposentos y déjenme decirles que no será tan fácil llegar allí

-Oh eso no me gusta nada

-A mí tampoco

-Y no les gustara-Les dijo Jabu- Digamos que tendrán que subir unas pequeñas escaleras, para llegar allí

Las chicas se encontraban apenas pisando la primera casa, ósea Aries- Saori, ¿no crees que deberías hacer un elevador?

-Lo eh pensado pero no creo que por ahora lo haga "¡No sería mucho gasto de dinero ni loca lo haría!"

Pasado un rato las tres llegaron a la sala del patriarca, al entrar se encontraron con Seiya y los otros caballeros, además de varias jóvenes, Athena sonrió ante esto

-Al fin llegas Saori, ya me estaba desesperando

-Tenía que ir a recoger a alguien Seiya-Le respondió la peli morada- Bueno pero dejando eso de lado, ya se pueden retirar chicos- Los cinco de bronce asintieron y salieron -Muy bien ahora que ya estamos solas, creo que a todas les han explicado el motivo por el que están aquí ¿verdad?, aun así, lo repetiré nuevamente, les eh pedido a mis caballeros de bronce que buscaran a alguna amiga o no se conocida para que me ayudaran, dentro de poco aquí en el santuario se llevara a cabo un concurso donde elegiremos al santo más bello dentro de toda la orden, así que me como ellos son guerreros, casi no saben de este tipo de cosas, pero por ello eh pensado en que puedo darles una mano, con ustedes, quiero pedirles que les ayuden con todo lo que puedan- Cada chica asintió, bueno casi todas

-Athena pero…

-Shaina, es un favor que les estoy pidiendo

-Pero no cree que esto no implica a las amazonas- Saori se fastidio

-Ya que no puedo pedírtelo como un favor como Saori, entonces es una orden como Athena

-Está bien- La amazona ya no dijo más, no tenía sentido entrar a una discusión con ella, sabía que era una batalla perdida

-Muy bien, ¡Tatsumi!- El susodicho apareció segundos después-

-¿Qué necesita señorita?

-Trae las hojas por favor

-Enseguida-

-Bueno en lo que el regresa, Tatsumi les dará una hoja con el respectivo caballero que les asigne, además de las bases del concurso y las pruebas, entre otras cosas- Después de ello, Tatsumi regreso con las hojas y se las entregó a las chicas, algunas no estuvieron de acuerdo con el caballero asignado pero, no dijeron mas

Ahora el grupo de chicas junto con Saori se dirigían a las casas zodiacales, para de una vez por todas decirles a los caballeros que tendrían alguien que les ayudaría, al llegar a piscis pasaron de largo, ya que Athena sabía que Afrodita no necesitaría nada de ayuda, por lo que inmediatamente fueron se dirigieron a Acuario con Camus…

-¡Qué cansado estoy!-Milo se dejó caer en su sofá, como costal de papas- Camus se encontraba con él en la casa de escorpio, habían ido a tomar algo después de su entrenamiento

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Camus? ¿Será que esta con Milo?

-Todavía no habían acabado de entrenar, tal vez aún se encuentren en el coliseo

-Bueno sigamos, el cosmos de Shura se siente cerca lo cual significa que debe estar en su casa- Siguieron su camino, llegaron con Shura en poco tiempo, el las recibió a todas cortésmente como era costumbre del santo de capricornio, pero se preguntaba que hacían allí tantas mujeres no le daba muy buena espina que digamos

-Athena, a que debo el honor de su visita, además de las señoritas aquí presentes

-Pues, debo decirte algo- La diosa suspiro- Shura…dado que yo los estoy obligando a concursar y hacer algo que no quieren, decidí que debo ayudarles en algo, ustedes son guerreros y tal vez este equivocada pero creo que ninguno de ustedes ha estado alguna vez en un concurso de belleza y ahora mismo no saben que es lo que deben hacer, por eso, le pedí a algunas conocidas mías y de los caballeros de bronce que me hicieran el favor de ayudarles, con todo el concurso ellas les ayudaran a prepararse- Shura no entendió lo primero pero al oír ayuda se sintió feliz, temía que por culpa de aquel concurso quedara en ridículo y su orgullo como santo, se fuera directito al caño, escucho atentamente todo- Bueno la chica que te ayuda es una conocida de Ikki y creo que hasta tu tuviste un roce con ella ¿o me equivoco?- Eso no lo entendió muy bien- Pandora…- Ah ya entendía, Pandora la chica a la cual casi le vuela la cabeza- Ella será quien te ayude en lo que pueda, eh hablado con ella y sabe lo que tiene que hacer, así que ya te dije por lo que venía y ahora me retiro, aún tengo que hablar con los otros santos, Pandora dejo a Shura en tus manos- Sin decir más Athena y las demás jóvenes salieron de la casa de Capricornio, siguieron su camino, a lo lejos lograron divisar la casa de Sagitario…-Aoiros

-El santo dorado de Sagitario se encontraba entrenando con su arco dentro de su casa, al ver a Athena se detuvo

-Athena

-Hola Aioros

-¿En que la puedo ayudar?- Le dijo, pero el joven miro bien y se dio cuenta que su diosa no venía sola era acompañada por varias jóvenes, algunas eran conocidas pero otras no, esto le resultó extraño

-En nada, creo que la pregunta sería al revés, yo te puedo ayudar, ahora que el concurso está cada vez más cerca decidí que debía darles una ayuda, creo que se me paso la mano con esto, sé que todos ustedes no tienen experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, por lo que le pedí a algunas chicas que los ayudaran con todo esto

-No entiendo

-A cada caballero le asignare una asesora para que los ayude, bueno a excepción de Afrodita me imagino que él debe poder arreglárselas solo y por el momento ya le eh asignado alguien a Shura

-Ah…

-Decidí que Seika te ayudara

-Está bien-

-Bueno Aioros, aún tengo cosas que hacer por lo que te dejo con la chica que te ayudara, por favor trata bien a mi cuña…digo a Seika, si no Seiya es capaz de matarte

-Claro- Una gotita le bajo por la cien al santo de sagitario

-Chicas aún falta mucho así que sigamos- Cuando se encontraban bajando las escaleras, Saori paro de repente

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que esto es bastante tedioso, June, Shaina, Marín, por favor vayan con sus caballeros asignados y háganles saber lo que les eh mandado- Las tres amazonas asintieron y rápidamente e fueron, así se fue reduciendo el grupo de Saori, cuando llegaron a Escorpión, no vieron a nadie, pero Saori rápidamente llamo a Milo, segundos más tarde el susodicho apareció, acompañado de Camus

-¿Que se le ofrece Athena?

-Pues digamos que necesito hablar con ustedes, me alegro de que estés aquí Camus también tengo que hablar contigo, creo que así me ahorrare algo de tiempo, dos por uno, mejor aun

-Bien que dice si pasamos a mi casa- Milo no pasó desapercibido al ver que la diosa de la sabiduría traía consigo a algunas jóvenes, reconoció a algunas pero no hizo caso

-Milo, Camus- Saori les dijo casi lo mismo que anteriormente le había dicho a Shura y también a Aioros, ninguno de los dos no dijo nada se quedaron en completo silencio, por un lado Milo estaba feliz así sería menos complicado y Camus estaba enojado, ¿acaso Athena no podía entender que él no quería concursar?- Bueno ahora que ya lo saben debo pasar a decirles quienes les ayudaran, Camus a ti te ayudara Miho, ella es amiga de mis caballeros de bronce, creo que la conocen ¿no?

-Yo la conocí cuando fui hace tiempo al orfanato

-Exacto, bueno y a ti Milo, te ayudara Hannah- La susodicha se acercó y quedo a lado de Athena, Milo casi la escanea con la mirada, la chica frunció el ceño

-Creo que los dejaremos solos para que se pongan de acuerdo, por favor trátenlas bien chicos


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Ayuda? parte 2

-¡Estoy exhausta!- Saori se dejó caer en su cama, después de asignar a cada chica con su respectivo caballero, no se demoró en regresar a sus aposentos y decidirse a tomar una buena siesta- Bueno al menos ya eh asignado una chica para cada caballero

= Casa de escorpión =

Milo y Hannah, se encontraban en los interiores de la casa de Escorpión…

Milo miraba a la Hannah que parecía estar estudiándolo desde hace un buen rato, lo que dejo un poco extrañado al caballero de escorpión- ¿Entonces Milo verdad?

-Eh ¿sí?

-Bueno ya que pienso ayudarte a que no hagas el ridículo hay una cosa que debes saber, odio a las personas fastidiosas y por favor ¡deja de mirarme así!

-Lo siento

-Muy bien, creo que lo que debemos hacer por el momento seria comenzar con las pruebas de vestuario- Hannah miro la hoja que traía en las manos allí venían escritas las bases del concurso, además de las pruebas entre otras cosas

-¿Y cuántos cambio de vestuario haremos?

-Tres

-Oh, bueno mejor y ¿cuáles son?- Hannah sonrió de medio lado

-Traje de gala, el de tu presentación para demostrar tu talento y el traje de baño

-Entonces un traje, otro para mi actuación y el otro un ¿¡TRAJE DE BAÑO!?

-No me veas así, Saori fue la que decidió las pruebas, así que no trates de echarme la culpa- Bueno tenia cara de no creérsela, podía lucir un traje normal, pero un traje de baño en ¿qué demonios pensaba Athena?

= Casa de Géminis =

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ha!- Kanon no paraba de reír, a su lado casi tenia abrazada a Liz que también no pudo contener la risa

-¡Basta! ¿Liz estas aquí para ayudarme o para reírte de mí?

-Bueno es que ¡Hahahahahaha!- Bueno se preguntaran porque Kanon y Liz se reían como locos, per Kanon no podía aguantar la risa de pensar que Saga luciría un traje de baño (Aunque es bien sabido que a Saga le gusta enseñar su lindo cuerpo)- Además tú no tienes ningún otro talento hermano o ¿sí?

-Cállate ya Kanon de una buena ves, dioses estoy metido en esto además no puedo arriesgarme a desobedecerla podría aplicarme otro de sus tontos correctivos y NO quiero vivir de nuevo uno- Al pobre Saga solo de recordar su experiencia se le pusieron los pelos de punta

-Bueno, no te preocupes Sagita, estoy seguro de que con esta hermosa chica no tendrás ningún problema

-En eso te apoyo- Liz no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante dichas palabras, no por nada pero esos gemelos le empezaban a caer bien

= Casa de Leo =

-¿Marín entonces dices que no puedo hacer nada para evitar esa prueba?

-Lo siento Aioria, pero son órdenes directas de la mismísima Athena

-¡Por Hades!- Sin saber cómo de pronto, la temperatura comenzó a bajar extremadamente- Que frio…

= Casa de Acuario =

La temperatura en la casa de acuario era equivalente a la de Siberia lo que llevo a Miho a ponerse un abrigo para intentar calentarse un poco, desde que Camus había revisado aquella hoja la cual Miho traía en manos, su humor si de por si estaba enojado ahora estaba más que eso

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Los entrenamientos habían sido suspendidos, mientras los preparativos y el mismo concurso se llevaban a cabo, a excepción de los dorados, los demás santos tenían que ocuparse de arreglar el coliseo, lugar donde Saori había decidido seria el escenario perfecto para aquel certamen

Además de que a sus cinco de bronce los había agarrado de mensajeros, ya que los había mandado a repartir algunas invitaciones junto a Tatsumi, quería ahorrarse la mensajería y todo eso, teniendo a muchas personas a su servicio no necesitaba de ello o ¿sí?

Los dorados estaban un poco fastidiados con el asunto, después de que les asignaran a alguien para ayudarlos, aquellas chicas parecían generales, eran muy estrictas con ellos (Bueno refiriéndome solo a las chicas asignadas para Aries, cáncer, leo, virgo, escorpión y capricornio)

= Casa de leo=

-¡Ya no puedo más Marín!

-Aioria pero si apenas hemos empezado

-No es cierto

-Claro que sí, ¿dos horas y ya te estas quejando?, creo que pensare seriamente el decirle a Athena que me cambie y poder ayudar a otro santo menos molesto

-¡No!- Dijo alterado el caballero de Leo, si bien Marín estaba siendo estricta con él, pero prefería eso a que otra persona le ayudara después de todo confiaba mucho en ella

= Casa de géminis =

-¡Estoy hambriento!

-Te apoyo

-Qué te parece si primero comemos algo y después seguimos, créeme que no me gusta quedarme con hambre durante mucho tiempo- Por unos instantes Liz lo pensó

-Está bien, en una hora de nueva cuenta lo reanudaremos- Instantáneamente Saga asintió, Liz salió de la casa de géminis y se dirigió a Escorpión para ver a su hermana

= Casa de escorpio =

-¡Párate derecho Milo!- Le regañaba Hannah al caballero de escorpión, este fastidiado lo hizo- Muy bien así

-¿Pero no crees que debemos hacer otras cosas primero?

-No lo primero es ver que lucirás en el certamen, no pienso dejar que te pongas en ridículo- Milo sonrió- Bueno en si no quiero que me dejes en ridículo, así que más te vale hacerlo bien- Se le escapo un suspiro a Milo

-Deja ya de regañar a ese pobre hombre Hannah- Una voz se oyó era apenas audible, venía desde la entrada, Hannah miro de reojo, Milo sonrió al fin alguien que lo defendía

-Como no quieres que lo regañe si ni siquiera deja que le tomen las medidas para su traje

-No puedo estar como estatua todo el tiempo ¿lo sabias?- Hannah lo vio feo

-¿Y que se te ofrece aquí Liz?- Pregunto algo curiosa Hannah

-Bueno digamos que vine para ver si podríamos ir a comer algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre

-Oye, de tan concentrada que estaba aquí, no me fije en la hora

-Sí que eres distraída- Le dijo Milo sin pensarlo

-¿A ti quien te metió en nuestra conversación?

-Eh…

-Déjalo ya

-Está bien

-Milo- Una voz de nuevo interrumpió la plática, esta vez venia del lado contrario de la casa de escorpión

-¡Estoy por aquí Camus!- Le grito Milo sin moverse ni un centímetro, pocos instantes más tarde, el caballero de acuario apareció frente a los tres presentes

-Veo que estas ocupado, si quieres puedo venir más tarde-

-No, no te vayas

-Tu eres el caballero de Acuario ¿cierto?-Este asintió ante la pregunta de Hannah- Bueno Milo, yo me voy a comer, tu espera hasta que terminen de tomarte las medidas, y no cantes victoria porque en cuanto regrese seguiremos con lo demás- A desgana Milo asintió, sin saber cómo no pudo evitar echarle una mirada a Liz, pero pronto la desvió al verse descubierto, vaya Milo de escorpión no cambiaba…

_** ¿Que pasara ahora con nuestros dorados?¿podran sobrevivir hasta el dia de concurso sin morir en el intento? **_

_**Bueno y asi quedaron asignados los caballeros para que luego no se pierdad...**_

_**Mu - Shaina, Aldebaran-Eris,Saga-Liz,Mascara de muerte - Geist, Aioria - Marin,Shaka - June Dockko - Shunrei Milo - Hannah Aioros - Seika Shura - Pandora Camus - Miho Afrodita- ?**_


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Escape?

=Rodorio=

-Oye Hannah no me había dado cuenta de que el caballero de escorpión no está de mal ver eh- Le dijo Liz mientras se llevaba su siguiente bocado a la boca, Hannah por su lado alzo una ceja

-¿En serio?

-Si es lindo

-Vaya, sí que esto es nuevo, pensé que te habías quedado flechada de los gemelos

-¿Yo? No…pero me caen muy bien ¡son muy divertidos!- Rio de pronto Liz

-Al parecer ya hiciste amistad con ellos verdad, no me asombra

-Bueno me conoces no soy igual a ti, a mí me gusta hacer amistades en todos lados

-Mejor di que te gusta divertirte y encontrar a alguien que sea como tú y por lo que veo esos dos gemelos son así ¿cierto?- La castaña asintió

=Casa de Leo=

Aioria se encontraba comiendo en compañía de su hermano y Marin, Seika se había ido con Seiya a comer a otro lugar (Para ser más precisos con Saori)

-Y ¿cómo vas hermano?

-Bien, ya elegimos los tres vestuarios y solo nos faltan algunos detalles por lo que antes del concurso estaré preparado ¿Y tú?

-Vamos de mal en peor tu hermanos se queja de todo, parece niña y no deja de decir que está cansado, incluso estoy pensando seriamente decirle a Athena que me cambie con otro- Le dijo Marín a Aioros interrumpiendo lo que estaba por decirle Aioria, el santo de sagitario soltó una pequeña risa

=Casa de acuario=

-¡Es desesperante esa chica está loca!

-Porque lo dices Milo

-Parece general, lo pudiste ver, no me deja descansar ni cinco segundos, quiere que todo se haga perfecto, ¡digna amiga de Athena tenía que ser!

-No lo creo, parece una chica tranquila

-Ha eso ni tú te lo crees, es un demonio disfrazado de ángel

-Exageras

-No pero si no fuera por su hermana aun estaría parado allí como estatua y todo entumido, ojala toda esa locura se termine pronto

-Ya lo creo, pero creí que tú estabas entusiasmado por esto

-Sí, eso también pensé, pero teniendo a Hannah conmigo créeme que hasta se me olvido todo eso…

=Casa de cáncer=

-¡Me niego rotundamente a probarme esa cosa!- Mascara de muerte veía con desprecio aquel pequeño pedazo de tela

-Lo tienes que hacer, son órdenes de nuestra diosa así que ahora te aguantas

-¡Maldición! No puedo negarme y peor aún si lo hago estoy seguro que me espera un correctivo

-Vaya parece vas entendiendo ahora ¡pruébatelo!

-Está bien…pero no sé cómo los hombres pueden sentirse cómodos usando este pequeño pedazo de tela

-A veces no necesariamente es por comodidad, si no es para verse sexys o tratan de seducir a alguien- Mascara miro a Geist algo extrañado, ¿sería cierto aquello?

=Casa de acuario=

-¡MILO! ¡MILO! ¿Dónde se supone que estas?- Hannah había entrado a la casa de acuario mientras gritaba el nombre de la persona a la que buscaba, pronto una silueta apareció frente a ella, se asustó un poco pues no sabía quién era y por ende cerro los ojos

-¿Oye te encuentras bien?-Pregunto la persona que estaba parada frente a ella- Lamento haberte asustado no fue mi intención- Al oír esto recordó que esa voz le parecía familiar

-¿Eh?...claro…claro- Dijo mientras miraba quien la había asustado, por supuesto era el guardián de la casa Camus de acuario

-Lo siento pero Milo no está, el muy astuto se escapó mientras servía algo para tomar

-Así que escapo- Decía molesta Hannah, Camus la miro y trago saliva pues no por nada pero el aura de Hannah parecía aplastante

=Casa de géminis=

Liz había regresado a aquella casa, pero se sorprendió al ver que Saga no se encontraba por lo que mejor decidió sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada a dicha casa a esperar mientras Saga regresaba, con lo que no contaba o al menos no espero fue que alguien corría en su dirección, trato de no hacer caso y prefirió ver el cielo que en ese momento estaba lleno de nubes con varias formas, sin embargo unos segundos después fue empujada haciéndola caer al suelo, pero eso no era todo tres segundos más tarde sintió como era aplastada por alguien

-¡Auch!- Se quejó rápidamente, sin abrir los ojos pues el dolor hacia que ni siquiera pensara en abrir sus ojos

-Lo siento- Fue lo primero que oyó después de su quejido, abrió los ojos y noto que encima de ella se encontraba el caballero de escorpión, pero el no tardo en incorporarse y de nueva cuenta disculparse

-No te preocupes, ¿Milo?- El caballero asintió

-Bueno aun así te pido nuevamente una disculpa por haberte tirado- Al tratar de sentarse Liz sintió una punzada en su rodilla derecha cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Milo, fijo su vista en la rodilla de la joven y noto que sangraba- Por Athena ya te lastime más de la cuenta

-Creo que sí y ahora tendrás que ayudar a curarme- Milo asintió, su plan de escapar por un rato del santuario se había ido a la basura pues a causa de ello había lastimado a Liz

=Casa de acuario=

-¡Ese alacrán rastrero!- Grito furiosa Hannah-¡Pero ya vera ahora que lo encuentre!- Rápidamente la joven dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada de la casa de acuario, estaba casi segura de que Milo se dirigiría a Rodorio o algún lugar cercano al santuario

-¿Espera que es lo que piensas hacerle a Milo?- Pregunto Camus, Hannah paro unos instantes y vio a Camus

-Digamos que no le ira muy bien a tu amigo- Sonrió de manera maliciosa cosa que no le agradó mucho al santo de acuario

-No iras a torturarlo o ¿sí?

-Sabes no había pensado en ello pero gracias por la sugerencia- De nueva cuenta ella retomo su camino desapareciendo de la vista del caballero

=Casa de capricornio=

-¡Por los dioses Pandora como Hades quieres que luzca ese tipo de atuendo es ridículo!

-No te quejes créeme que no te queda mal y más vale que te lo pruebes o si no ten por seguro que tu desobediencia llegara a oídos de Athena

-No serias capaz- Le dijo Shura

-¿En serio? ¿Me estas retando? ¿A mí?-Rio con sorna Pandora- Ya veremos- Pandora comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida de capricornio

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?

-No es obvio a ver a Athena- Dijo sin más, sin embargo al seguir caminando, choco con alguien quien resulto ser Hannah, la pelinegra no se detuvo por lo que Pandora quedo algo confundida más unos segundos después Camus también paso por allí, después de ello la peli morada quedo aún más confundida, ¿que estaba ocurriendo?

=Casa de géminis=

-Liz, Liz- Alguien llamo a la castaña reconoció enseguida la voz de Saga- ¿Liz ya llegaste?

-Pues parece que no Saga, ¿no crees que ya te hubiera respondido tonto?

-Cierto pero ella dijo una hora y nosotros…bueno yo me retrase un poco más, creí que ya había llegado

-Y tienes razón Saga- El gemelo mayor de géminis volteo rápidamente al oír la voz de Liz que en esos momentos salía en su encuentro acompañada de Milo quien la sostenía

-¿No se supone que tú deberías estar en tu propia casa bicho?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Ahora otra de las cosa ¿porque sostienes a Liz de esa manera?- Saga miro detenidamente a Milo que sostenía a Liz de la cintura

-Digamos que mientras los esperaba tuve un pequeño accidente y termine lastimándome la rodilla, Milo se ofreció a ayudarme y aquí estamos

-En serio, no será que él fue el causante de tu accidente y para disculparse por eso te está ayudando, eso sería mucho más creíble- Liz se acercó a Milo lo suficiente para susurrarle algo al oído- "¿Acaso tan bien te conocen?"- El santo de escorpión la vio mal

-¡AHORA SI YA TE ENCONTRE ALACRAN ESCURRIDIZO!- Al oir aquella voz Milo quiso comenzar a correr, pero fue tarde alguien le había congelado los pies evitando que huyera…

* * *

**_Bueno sé que me tarde y muy seguramente alguien por allí quiera matarme pero lo lamento jejejeje_**

**_Kanon: No seas mentirosa Dama mira que todos sabemos porque no actualizabas_**

**_DH: ¿Oye y a ti quien te dio permiso de meterte aquí?_**

**_Kanon: Pues digamos que nadie, ¿acaso importa?_**

**_En fin Liz ahora si libera a Camus y Saga porfisssss ¿SIIIII?_**

**_¿Podrá Milo salir ileso de lo que Hannah piensa hacerle? Bueno esperemos que al menos llegue vivo al dia del concurso:::_**


	7. ¿Camus y Hannah vs Milo?

_=Casa de géminis=_

_-¡Qué demonios te sucede Camus!- Milo vio mal al caballero de Acuario, pues antes de que pudiera huir nuevamente, él le había congelado los pies_

_-Tienes cosas que hacer y hacer esperar a una damisela no es nada caballeroso y más si tienes órdenes estrictas de hacer eso- Milo rodo los ojos ante las palabras de su "supuesto mejor amigo"_

_-¡Camus ella está loca!-_

_-Mide tus palabras ¡bicho escurridizo!- Le dijo enojada Hannah_

_-Porque debería hacerlo, si solo digo la verdad, estas loca, eres una mandona de primera, quieres que todo se haga perfecto, no admites ningún error, y para colmo ¡eres una aburrida!- Si Hannah estaba enojada, ahora imagínensela después de lo que Milo le había dicho, Liz, se acercó rápidamente a Saga ignorando el dolor que sentía_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Más nos vale salir de aquí, o si no, no saldrás vivo, Milo acaba de hacer enojar a Hannah y créeme que no es nada NADA bueno- Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano de Saga y comenzó a correr en dirección a la entrada de la tercera casa zodiacal- ¡CAMUS TU TAMBIEN HUYE!-Milo oyó aquello y vio a Hannah, estaba que sacaba fuego de los ojos, trago saliva_

_-Camus- Hannah volteo a ver a Camus, este dio un paso hacia atrás asustado_

_-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto el acuariano tratando de parecer tranquilo_

_-Nada, solo quería saber porque no te habías ido- Dio media vuelta y vio nuevamente a Milo_

_-Digamos que Milo sabe muy bien que odio que me dejen con las cosas tiradas ¿verdad?-Sonrió maléficamente mientras veía al caballero de escorpión, Hannah se trono los dedos, al igual que Camus, sonrieron_

_-¡Porque hades no me di cuenta! ¡Hannah y Camus son iguales!- El escorpión comenzó a rezar porque alguien le ayudara a salvarse de lo que probablemente ya estuvieran maquilando las dos personas que están frente a el_

_= Afuera de la casa de géminis=_

_Liz y Saga se encontraban sentados, pronto Kanon hizo su aparición, notando que los dos se encontraban sentados afuera de la tercera casa zodiacal, esperando algo_

_-¿Y ahora que les sucede a ustedes dos?- Y se sentó a lado de Liz_

_-Nada solo esperamos, un poco en lo que…_

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Rápidamente Kanon se levantó exaltado de donde estaba, le extraño el hecho de que ninguno de los dos que estaban con el hicieran algo_

_-Pero que sucede allá dentro- Pregunto algo preocupado el gemelo menor_

_-No te preocupes, solo espera aquí sentado con nosotros, a menos que quieras enfrentarte a mi hermana que esta "algo" enojada y también al caballero de acuario_

_-¿Milo?-Los dos asintieron, ignorando los gritos de adentro Kanon no dijo nada más…_

_=Casa de capricornio=_

_-¿Se puede saber que está ocurriendo?- Pregunto fastidiado Afrodita mientras pasaba por dicha casa, encontrando a Shura y Pandora confundidos_

_-No lo sabemos Afrodita, si no, ¿crees que estuviéramos así?_

_-Aun así iré a ver qué pasa-Enojado por haber sido interrumpido, el caballero de Piscis, fue a investigar que sucedía y el porqué de los gritos_

_=Casa de Leo=_

_-Muy bien Aioria, al fin hemos terminado de tomarte las medidas ahora solo es cuestión de mandar a confeccionar tu traje, no tardaremos mucho- Aioria suspiro algo cansado, pero prefería cansarse o estar fastidiado a que Marín se pusiera histérica, como dicen por ahí, flojito y cooperando- Tanto te costaba ser un niño obediente- Dijo mientras le sonreía_

_=Casa de Sagitario=_

_Inesperadamente Athena había llegado a la novena casa, mientras Aioros y Seika, hablaban muy a gusto, la peli morada los miro con una ceja alzada y sonrió maléficamente- ¡Hola chicos!- Sonrió la diosa_

_-Señorita Athena, ¿que la trae por aquí?-Pregunto cortésmente Aioros_

_-Digamos que necesito que ustedes dos me hagan un gran favor- Lo miro alternativamente, ellos asintieron_

_-Que se le ofrece- Pregunto Seika con una gran sonrisa_

_-Bueno, resulta que todos en el santuario están ocupadísimos con los arreglos del concurso y Shura, está ocupado, Camus no estaba en su casa y Mino, es una buena para…-Antes de decir otra cosa Athena se quedó callada- Como les decía y Afrodita tampoco estaba allí, por lo que ya que están aquí los dos y parece que han terminado sus deberes, ¿podrían ir a comprar la algunos víveres que necesito para mi cena de esta noche?_

_-Claro que si- Le dijo Seika_

_-¿Y tú Aioros?_

_-Con todo gusto acompañare a Seika_

_=Casa de géminis=_

_-Mascara de muerte ya estaba cansado de oír gritar a alguien en la casa de géminis por lo que él y Geist decidieron ir a ver que sucedía, al llegar allí, no pudieron evitar comenzar a reírse, de lo que veían_

_-Jajajajajajajajaja- Casi se les salían las lagrimitas de la risa, justo frente a ellos, se encontraba Milo convertido en un muñequito de nieve_

_-Nuestro trabajo termino Camus o necesitas hacer algo mas con el alacrán de tu amigo- Pregunto Hannah_

_-No es todo- Le dijo- ¿Una copa de vino?-Pregunto el frances_

_-Claro que si- Los dos dieron media vuelta, satisfechos de lo que le habían hecho a Milo, comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de géminis para ir a acuario, ni siquiera le tomaron atención a Geist y Mascara de muerte que seguían riéndose como locos_

_-Q-Q-Q-Q-Que f-f-f-f-fri-o-o-o ha-hace_

_Al día siguiente todos los dorados y las respectivas chicas que los ayudaban fueron reunidos en los aposentos de la dios de la sabiduría nadie les dijo el porqué, pero tenían un mal presentimiento_

_Bueno chicos ya que todos estamos reunidos aquí- La diosa de la sabiduría vio a todos y cada uno de los presentes- Debo anunciarles que, la fecha para el concurso, será la próxima semana, contando desde hoy, por lo que tiene solo ocho días más para prepararse-Todos se vieron los unos a los otros_

_-¡ACHU!- Milo estornudo, después de descongelarse, a Milo le dio algo de gripe…_

* * *

**_¿Se imaginan a Milo como muñequito de nieve? ¡SOLO OCHO DIAS MÁS PARA EL CONCURSO! ¡Hagan sus apuestas!_**

**_Ahora antes de irme, como quiero ser justa a partir de mañana se abren las votaciones para elegir al Primer "Míster Santuario" Pueden votar en mi página de Face "Dama de los hielos" porque si por mi fuera dejaría a Camus en primer lugar jajajajaja, en fin, nos veremos muy pronto _**

**_Dama de los hielos…. fuera…._**


	8. Bienvenidos al primer Mister Santuario

El santuario, estaba demasiado atareado, restaban escasos días para el concurso, Athena quería quedar bien con todas las personas a las que había invitado a asistir, además de que quería recibir más fondos para su fundación

= Casa de géminis=

-Liz, ¿qué dices se ve bien?- Pregunto Saga mientras a la castaña mientras le modelaba en su traje de noche, no por nada pero Liz se había quedado embobada mirándolo, ese traje le sentaba muy bien

-¡Claro que sí!- Lo animo- Podría apostar a que tu triunfo está más que asegurado, ¿tú que dices Kanon?-Pregunto la chica mientras veía al otro gemelo

-Debo admitir que Saga se ve bien… "bueno solo porque es igualito a mi" -pensó el gemelo más para sí mismo

-Lo ves, creo que ahora debemos seguir ensayando tu rutina

-No por favor ¡estoy muy cansado!-Protesto el gemelo

-Debes hacerlo lo mejor posible, mira que ya solo nos quedan algunos días para el concurso- Saga rodo los ojos, el bendito concurso lo estaba exprimiendo mucho más que la guerra santa contra hades

=Casa de escorpión=

Desde aquel día en que Hannah y Camus se habían unido para castigar a Milo, el escorpión había contraído un resfriado, Hannah por supuesto no se compadeció del pobre y siguieron con sus actividades referentes al concurso, aunque Milo debía agradecer el hecho de que cuando Liz aparecía tenía un poco de tiempo para respirar tranquilo, ya que de alguna manera la castaña lo ayudaba distrayendo a Hannah, pero también se encontraba algo enojado ya que Camus le había dejado de hablar desde el incidente, por lo que lo único que hacía era quedarse en su casa a aburrirse, dado que todos los demás santos estaban ocupados con sus respectivos preparativos

-¡Alacrán escurridizo deja de distraerte!- Lo llamo de pronto Hannah sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Milo le puso mala cara, desde aquel incidente la chica no paraba de llamarlo así, inclusive comenzaba a pensar que Hannah ya no recordaba cuál era su nombre

-¡Ya te eh dicho cientos de veces que no me llames así!

-¿Y puedo preguntarte cuantas veces te eh hecho caso?

-Dejemos de lado eso, podríamos descansar un poco

-No, estamos muy atrasados en lo que respecta al concurso y ¡tenemos los días contados!

-Lo sé pero…de cualquier manera a mí no me importa ganar ese dichoso concurso

-¡Pero da la casualidad de que si tú haces el ridículo yo también lo estaré! Así que, ¡debes esforzarte lo más que puedas!- Milo suspiro, esa chica sí que era bipolar, pues cuando estaba con cualquier otra persona se portaba como niña buena, alguien que no rompía ni un plato, pero con el… pues con él era el mismísimo demonio

=Casa de Leo=

-¿A veces me pregunto porque demonios no hice esto desde el principio?- Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja Aioria- Debí de hacer lo que Marín me pidiera sin hacer tanto relajo, así Marín no me hubiera gritado y también me habría evitado más estrés- Aioria, vio que era buena idea el cooperar mansamente a lo que Marín le decía sin refunfuñar, pues ella ya no le decía nada y se portaba como la de siempre en lugar de la gruñona en la que se había convertido en días pasados

=Olimpo=

Algunas de las diosas (Hera, Artemisa, Deméter, Afrodita, Harmonía, Ilitia , Iris y Perséfone), se encontraban reunidas, mientras conversaban de cosas triviales, sin embargo de pronto el tema del dichoso concurso que Athena pensaba hacer llego

-No puedo creer que Athena haga este tipo de barbaridades en que está pensando-Dijo Artemisa mientras las otras diosas seguían hablando y ella le daba un sorbo a su taza de te

-No te quejes, además bien que aceptaste ser parte del jurado- Le dijo Hera, ante esto Artemisa escupió lo que había tomado, pensó rápidamente en decir algo para defenderse pero nada se le ocurrió, Las diosas presentes miraron con una ceja alzada a Artemisa

-Tu tampoco deberías decir nada mama, mira que tú también estas incluida en el paquete- Esta vez fue Ilitia la que hablo

-Déjense de tonterías, total mejor piensen en lo bien que nos la vamos a pasar mientras servimos como jurado, al menos yo les eh echado una mirada a los guerreros de Athena y no están, nada mal- Afrodita sonrió, mientras las demás no decían nada al fin y al cabo ellas ya se lo esperaban de ella…

Los días siguieron su curso sin detenerse, algunos de los santos dorados, estaban rezando a Zeus que el tiempo pasara más lentamente, pues no querían verse inmiscuido en tan desagradable locura

Sin embargo Afrodita, el caballero de piscis estaba ansioso, según él no podía esperar a que todo el mundo se admirada de su belleza

=Casa de escorpión=

Milo estaba al borde del colapso

Hannah lo había tenido de aquí para allá, pero al fin, ¡al fin habían terminado los preparativos para el concurso! Por lo que la pelinegra decidió dejarlo descansar y se fue a sabe dios donde, era extraño cada que terminaban su día de trabajo Hannah desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno, Milo sabía que no estaba con su hermana pues ella varias veces había ido a la octava casa zodiacal a preguntar por su hermana

=Aposentos de Athena=

La diosa de la sabiduría se encontraba en compañía de sus cinco de bronce, todos la miraban mientras ella se paseaba de un lado a otro

-¿Entonces todas las invitaciones llegaron a sus respectivos destinos?

-Si señorita Saori, todos han llegado al lugar asignado- Le respondió Shun

-Bien- En ese momento Tatsumi entro

-Señorita Saori, todas las personas a las que ha escogido como jurados han confirmado su asistencia

-Qué bien, al fin puedo quedar tranquila no tendré que improvisar nada, ahora solo nos queda esperar tres días más para que el concurso de comienzo

=Casa de Piscis=

Afrodita se encontraba tomando un poco de te mientras estaba sentado en uno de sus cómodos sofás, orgulloso de haber terminado su tratamiento de belleza antes de lo que se esperaba

-Creo que estos días podre relajarme y eso es mejor, ¡le ayuda a mi belleza más!

Sin embargo los días siguieron, hasta que el día esperado llego, los doce santos dorados despertaron temprano puesto que tenía que arreglar, todo comenzaría por la noche pero estaban seguros de que su día seria completamente ajetreado

El santuario de Athena estaba vuelto un manicomio cuando la puesta de sol llego, entre los concursantes, las chicas que los ayudaban y la diosa de la sabiduría todo empezaba ponerse patas arriba, los problemas no se hicieron esperar, pues algunos santos tuvieron problemas de último momento con sus vestuarios, entre otras cosas

Además las chicas, también estaban vueltas locas (Mejor dicho, solo algunas) Ya que por estar ajustando detalles con sus santos correspondientes, se les había hecho tarde para alistarse

=Coliseo=

En el coliseo, el escenario ya había sido puesto y todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, Athena supervisaba que así fuera

-¡Hola!- Dijo una voz a su espalda, dando como resultado el que la diosa se asustara, al dar la vuelta, se encontró con una persona que esperaba

-¡Qué bien que has llegado!-Sonrió feliz Sauri, mientras veía a una chica alta de piel blanca, cabellera azulada e intensos ojos verdes

-Pues me alegro, sabes cómo adoro hacer esto

-Lo es por algo te contacte, ¡nadie más apropiado para conducir mi concurso!

Pronto comenzaron a desfilar los invitados de la diosa, tomando sus respectivos lugares, por suerte el jurado que Athena había escogido, ya había llegado, era cuestión de tiempo antes de dar comienzo al concurso…

= En algún lugar cerca del coliseo=

-¡Muy bien chicos es hora!- Kanon, Saga y Liz se encontraban en las cercanías del coliseo- ¡Saga arrasa con todos!- Liz trataba de animar a Saga

=Coliseo=

Por alguna extraña razón había cámaras de televisión por lo que el evento seria trasmitido por todo el mundo, los jueces ya estaban en su lugar, mientras los santos dorados se encontraban detrás del escenario, las personas que también había sido invitadas, también ya habían tomado su lugar, Athena miraba nerviosa para todos lados

Pronto la chica que anteriormente había charlado con Athena hizo su aparición en medio del escenario, captando así todas las miradas del público asistente

-¡Muy buenas noches!-Dijo aquella joven alegremente y con gran entusiasmo- ¡Sean bienvenidos todos los presentes al "Primer Míster Santuario"!-Anuncio la chica, al oír eso, once de los doce dorados se pusieron blancos como el papel, la hora había llegado…

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Sé que ya quieren matarme pero les pido una disculpa_**

**_¡Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, ahora si el primer Míster santuario ha dado comienzo!_**

**_*Besos helados*_**

**_DH_**


End file.
